


Flower Crowns And a Bloody Nose

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, punk!Vic, tiny bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic loses a bet and is forced to wear one of Kellin's flower crowns to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns And a Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> In tumblr cyberobama sent an ask for agendervic about Punk!Vic wearing Pastel!Kellin’s flower crown and that inspired me to write yet another pastel/punk AU. Because there’s never enough pastel/punk AUs. (The story isn’t exactly like the ask but kind of, I just wanted to make punk!Vic wear a flower crown and decided to credit the original ask because that’s where I got the idea. ^_^)

Kellin and Vic had a problem. Or atleast that's what their friends seemed to think. Kellin and Vic on the other hand didn't see the harm in this, it was simply something fun they liked to do.

You see, they loved to make bets. They were able to make pointless competitions over smallest things.  It was most likely because they were both really competitive people, and these little bets were just their way to deal with it. There could maybe be different ways for them to take out their competiveness, but this wasn't harming anyone and had proofed to be efficient. It was just a little fun.

Well at least it was for Kellin now, if you'd ask from Vic he might disagree. Vic had lost their bet last weekend and now Kellin had decided that Vic had to wear one of Kellin's flower crowns to school today.

"I can't believe you make me wear it," Vic crumbled. "And to school!"

They were currently in front of Kellin's home. Vic had walked there before school so they could walk there together like they did every morning. He had really hoped that Kellin had forgotten their bet and wouldn't remember the flower crown, but when was Vic ever that lucky?

"Awww, c'mon Vic, you're always telling me that there's nothing wrong with wearing flower crowns," Kellin said with a fake sympathetic smile. "You say that they look cute."

"Yeah, on you. I don't do ' _cute_ ', Kellin, and you know it." Vic responded with a bitter expression.

"Doesn't matter, you lost so you're facing the forfeit, it's as simple as that." Kellin concluded.

Vic didn't look happy but he knew the rules. He knew he would eventually wear the flower crown to the school because he lost the stupid bet, just like they both had dealt with their forfeits in the past. Both knew not to make them too extreme, to keep them still fun and not too embarrassing or uncomfortable. But that didn't mean that Vic was going to act happy about it.

"I decided to have some mercy on you and not choose the pink one, I don't think pink is really your colour," Kellin said with a smile as he dug for the flower crown from his schoolbag. When he found it he handed it towards Vic. It was a simple thin flower crown with a vine going around the metal and small white flowers decorating the crown.

"I'm not wearing that," Vic said crossing his arms over his chest, not making a move to take the crown from Kellin's hands. He wasn't going to give in easily.  

"Oh but you are," Kellin said and took a step forward to put the crown on top of Vic's long brown hair. "I think the white contrasts well with all the black you like to wear."

"Whatever," Vic crumbled, trying to look irritated but at the same time holding back a smile that was fighting it's way on his face after seeing the smile on Kellin's face. Maybe this forfeit was a bit funny, Vic thought. Just a bit though.

"Cheer up, buttercup!" Kellin said with a smile and started walking towards school.

Vic let out a chuckle and started walking next to Kellin.

To an outsider they looked like a very unusual pair. Vic wore mostly black, band shirts and skinny jeans and like, whereas Kellin loved colours, especially soft pastel colours. When Vic's face held piercings, Kellin usually wore the fore mentioned flower crowns to school. They looked like day and night, but their personalities matched in a way that was unique.

They arrived at the school and noticed that Vic's new "look" got curious glances and turned a few heads. Vic shot the curious people a glare that clearly said something along the lines of ' _c'mon, say something, I dare you_ ', and people were quick to turn their heads away.

Of course most of the people in their school wouldn't even dare to say anything, they knew not to mess with Vic or his friends. In a way, Vic and his group were feared in their school. It didn't really make sense to Kellin since Vic, his brother Mike, and their friends Jaime and Tony were probably the nicest and funniest people Kellin knew.  They weren't "school bullies" or something like that, they never beat people and they didn't plan to scare people away. The reputation had probably formed because they took no shit from anyone. Mess with one in their group and you mess with everyone. There had been a few fights and insults thrown but they had been only because of them defending themselves or their friends. They weren't being mean to people who weren't being mean to them.

Kellin and Vic entered the school building and headed towards their lockers. They found the rest of their friends there, already waiting for the two of them and talking about something they had been doing over the weekend. The group noticed Kellin and Vic approaching and they all changed hello's.

"Trying someting new Vic?" Jaime teased when he noticed that Vic was wearing a flower crown on his head.

"Cut it," Vic was quick to make an ending for the teasing. "I'm not doing this on my own will."

"You have me to thank," Kellin said with a proud smile on his face. " Vic lost a bet and is forced to wear that today in school the whole day. And remember Vic," Kellin said turning to his boyfriend. "If I find out that you've taken the crown from your head during the classes we don't have together, you're wearing that thing tomorrow too."

"Fine, fine, no need to remind me," Vic said smiling and shaking his head.

"Yet another bet?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yeah, wasn't it like last week when Kellin had to carry your books for a day to the classes you had together because he lost one?" Mike asked Vic.

"Yup, it was on thursday," Vic replied.

"You guys and your bets," Jaime said rolling his eyes. "I don't understand where you get all these ideas."

"It's fun," Kellin said smirking. "Especially when I win."  
...

Things went pretty smoothly for the most part and soon it was luch time. Vic had gotten a lot of weird looks and some people had been whispering behind his back but so far no one had said anything directly to him. Even some of the teachers had given him curious looks. But Vic was a confident person. He walked with his head held high, ignoring the whispers and looks and replying to them either with a glare, or a smile that told that he knew he was still cool while wearing the flowery accessory.

Vic and Kellin had dropped some of their books to their lockers and were heading towards the cafeteria, walking along the mostly empty corridor when they saw a guy named Tom walking towards them with a smug grin on his face.

Tom was a guy who had something against Vic. It wasn't clear what it was that made him hate Vic so much, as far as Vic knew he had never wronged him any way, but for some reason or other Tom took every opportunity to try and tease or bully Vic.

"I see you've started copying your girlfriend's weird look," he said to Vic as he reached them, chuckling a little, obviously proud of his joke.

"Shut your mouth Tom or I'll make you shut it," Vic threathened stopping in front of Tom.

Kellin stopped next to Vic and watched the two guys glaring at each other. He wasn't that phased about Tom referring to him as a girl, it wasn't the worst thing he'd heard and honestly he didn't care about other people's opinions. He was aware that his style was quite feminine, but he didn't see any harm in that. Vic on the other hand... Kellin knew that Vic couldn't ignore any insults and would always want to be the one who gets the last word. Letting things go in from the one ear and out from the other wasn't Vic's style.

"Oooh, I'd like to see you try." Tom taunted. "I think that the flowers fit well for a pansy like you."

Kellin barely had time to react before Vic had taken a step forward and collided his fist with Tom's face.

"And I think a bloody nose fits well for the idiot like you," Vic said and looked at Tom who was holding his face, covering his nose that was clearly bleeding now. "I warned you, but you weren't wise enough to keep your stupid little mouth shut. Next time think before opening your mouth," Vic said coldly and took Kellin's hand in his. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch." He said and they continued their way to the cafeteria.

"You know, you could have just ignored him and not let his opinions to affect you," Kellin said as they walked.

"And you know very well that I couldn't," Vic replied.

"I guess it wasn't the smartest idea for me to make you wear the flower crown to school," Kellin admitted, feeling a bit guilty about practically being the one at fault for the occurence. "I should have known that something like this would happen."

"Oh no, don't you dare blaming yourself. It's Tom's fault and he got what he deserved," Vic quickly reassured Kellin. "You know what? I'll wear this flower crown for the rest of the week just to piss him off and to show that I'll still be ten times more cool than him even when wearing a headband with flowers on it," Vic said.

"Really?" Kellin asked sceptically.

"Yeah. I want to see if he dares to open his stupid little mouth again," Vic replied smugly.

"I doubt that," Kellin said. "Did you see the scared look on his face?"  
.....

Vic did as he promised and wore the flower crown to school every single day that week. People stopped caring after a couple of days, not really paying any attention to the unusual look. Kellin had been right, Tom didn't make any comments about Vic's flower crown during that week, even when they had seen him walking past in the corridors with his bruised face.

"I think I've made my point," Vic said as he gave the flower crown back to Kellin on Friday afternoon when they were walking home from school.

"You sure?" Kellin asked with a smile. "I was starting to get used to you wearing that. Not gonna lie, you looked really good."

"Yeah?" Vic asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah," Kellin replied. "I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to keep wearing it."

"Nah," Vic replied. "It was fun while it lasted but I think that it definitely suits you better." 

Kellin laughed. "Just wait till you lose another bet..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's mistakes and I'll fix them! :)


End file.
